365
by XxSasukeUchihaxX
Summary: Soy Uchiha Sasuke - Yo Uzumaki Naruto y esa de hay es Haruno Sakura y le encantaria liarse contigo. Lemon Sasusaku
1. 1 de Abril del 2008

**365**  
Idea Original XxSasukeUchihaxX  
Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto

_1 de Abril del 2008_

Anoche me deje la persiana levantada y me a despertado la luz del sol. La mochila esta preparada junto a la puerta, el uniforme  
sobre la silla del escritorio. Me levanto y comienzo a desvertirme para meterme en la ducha, donde en pocos minutos termino de  
despejarme y asearme para ponerme después el uniforme negro y azul del Instituto Utsukushī Ha de Konoha. Salgo de mi cuarto  
para ir a la cocina donde mi padre acaba su desayuno mientras mi madre, con lagrimas en los ojos, le da a mi hermano, Itachi, las  
ultimas cosas que necesitara para el instituto.  
Ambos pasaremos el año internos - esceptuando fines de semana - en el Insituto Utsukushi Ha, por mi parte, y en el Instituto Tecnológico  
Sabishī Jāku. Yo tengo 16 años y el 18. Para mi es el primer año de preparatoria universitaria y para él, el primero en la universidad  
privada. Mi madre se acerca a mi para darme una bolsa con reservas de comida para picar. No me gusta verle llorar.  
**-Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas, madre.**  
**-Lo se** - se seca con el filo del delantal las lagrimas - **pero no entiendo por qué el primer fin de semana no podeis venir.**  
**-Es la recepción de nuestro primer año.**  
Mi madre sabe que todo esto es inutil, por lo que unas pocas palabras más logran que deje de llorar y se dedique a servirme el  
desayuno. Mi padre nos lleva al instituto. Para volver, dentro de dos semanas, tomaremos el autobus del colegio, pero ahora nos subimos  
en su flamante y negro coche.  
El instituto esta lejos de casa, algo más de media hora en coche. Es un conjunto de cinco edificio enormes situados formando un pentagono.  
Al rededor solo hay jardines y patios de deporte que acaban en un enorme muro de más de cinco metros de altura. Seguimos la cola de coches  
que hay en la entrada principal para llegar hasta el aparcamiento y luego seguimos a mi padre hasta la entrada del colegio. Itachi ya lleva dos años  
en el colegio y se dirige con los de su curso a las habitaciones. Yo he de esperar con los nuevos para que nos den las llaves de nuestros dormitorios  
y nos enseñen las instalaciones. Me despido de mi padre, que me desea suerte.  
Somos unos 60 alumnos o asi. Me acerco al grupo. Reconozco que soy un chico apuesto y que no puedo dejar de llamar la atencion  
entre las chicas. Esta vez no es una escepcion y muchos rostros se vuelven para mirarme y empiezo a escuchar cuchicheos a mis espaldas.  
La subdirectora del colegio se presenta. Se llama Shizune. Nos da la bienvenida en nombre de la directora y todo el equipo docente.  
**-Las clases seran de entre 15 y 18 alumnos a lo maximo. Las habitaciones son dobles menos para los que hayan solicitado y pagado las individuales.**  
Dos profesores comienzan a repartir un folio con las normas y las llaves de las habitaciones. Yo recibo una de las tan deseadas habitaciones individuales.  
Nos enseñan las aulas, los jardines, los comedores y luego nos dejan comer alli. Mientras picoteo el entrecot que tengo delante, analizo a mis  
compañeros de curso.  
Frente a mi hay un chico callado, moreno. Aunque su uniforme es nuevo y la camisa de debajo del jersey es de marca, tiene un aspecto desaliñado  
y se recoge el pelo en una coleta. Junto a el un tipo ruidoso y que debe llevar sin pisar una peluqueria bastante tiempo (cejas encrespadasy corte de pelo  
de tazon) parlotea sin ocultar su nerviosismo con el chico sentado frente a el, algo gordo, con la camisa manchada de lo que parece ser mermelada y  
que no deja de llevarse grandes porciones de carne a la boca. Una mano se posa sobre mi hombro y no tengo más remedio que girarme. Un chico rubio  
y de ojos claros me mira con creciente interes.  
**-Hey! Y tu quien eres?** - decido pasar por alto sus modales.  
**-Soy Uchiha Sasuke.**  
**-Uzumaki Naruto** - dice tendiendome una mano morena que acepto por educacion - **Y esa de hay es Haruno Sakura y le encantaria liarse contigo.**  
Sigo con la vista la direccion de su dedo para toparme con la cara totalmente roja de una chica pelirosa sentada a unos cuantos asientos de mi. Sus ojos  
verdes no saben si posarse con irritacion sobre Uzumaki o mirarme con espanto y humillacion a mi.  
**-Todo se andara** - digo sin más y me vuelvo a mi plato.  
Un murmullo se extiende por la mesay veo como dos cabezas femeninas se pegan a la pelirosada hablandole con exitacion.

Es por la tarde,y nos han dejado tiempo libre. No tengo nada que hacer, he subido a mi habitacion y estoy desaciendo el equipaje. La ventana de mi  
dormitorio da a la piscina y al jardin. Algunos alumnos aprovechan el dia caluroso para bañarse y lucir sus cuerpos. Estoy colocando aun mi ropa en el  
armario y escucho llamar a la puerta. Me acerco y abro. La chica pelirosa, Haruno Sakura.  
**-Puedo pasar? **- me dice en un susurro y timidamente.  
**-Claro** - no quiero ser maleducado. Esto me molesta pero no es bueno causar mala impresion el primer dia de clase. Le dejo pasar mientras contemplo su  
nivea piel. Se a quitado el uniforme y lleva una simple camiseta de tirantes de color marron y una falda por encima de la rodilla de un rosa pastel oscuro.  
El pelo rosa le cae en cascada por la espalda, unicamente adornado por unas pinzas con forma de estrella que le recogen el flequillo dejando despejada  
una frente nivea y no precisamente pequeña.  
**-Queria pedirte disculpas por lo que ha dicho Naruto en el comedor. Nos ha dejado en ridiculo.**  
**-¿Entonces no quieres liarte conmigo? **- no hace falta que me vuelva a mirarla para saber que se ha puesto roja. Vuelvo a mi trabajo en el armario y ella  
se acerca a la ventana.  
**-Bonitas vistas. Que suerte tener una habitacion para ti solo.**  
**-Mi padre lo prefiere asi. Cree que es mejor para mi rendimiento escolar.**  
**-Y tiene razon** -se acerca hasta mi -** ¿Quieres que te ayude?**  
**-No gracias. Ya acabo** - digo metiendo las ultimas camisetas.  
Me vuelvo hacia ella. Se sujeta la mano y me mira con timidez. ¿Para qué a venido?  
**-El colegio es bastante aburrido**- comento.  
**-Eso es porque no lo conocemos y aun no habren todas las instalaciones y...**  
La agarra por el brazo con suavidad y la empujo hacia mi cama. Su cara se a vuelto totalmente roja y me mira con sus preciosos ojos verdes muy dilatados.  
Con el otro brazo la agarro por la cintura y la obligo a sentarse en la cama mientras acerco mi rostro al suyo y acaricio su megilla con mis labios. Las  
mujeres siempre se me han dado bien y conseguir una amiga pronto siempre es importante en un sitio nuevo. Paso mis brazos por su cintura y la siento sobre  
mis piernas para comenzar a besarla, primero suave, saboreando sus labios, tiernos y gruesos. Ella sube con timidez una de sus manos hasta mi cuello  
y se pega más contra mi. Paseo mi mano con suavidad por su espalda, disfrutando al notar sus escalofrios. Hago algo más de presion sobre sus labios  
para introducir mi lengua en su humeda boca. Acaricio su lengua notando como ella se estremece bajo mis brazos. La tumbo sobre la cama y me dedico  
a recorrer con mi lengua cada recodo de su boca mientras ella deja escapar algun gemido cuando mi mano acaricia su cadera o sus piernas.  
El reloj da las ocho de la tarde. Debo ducharmey bajar a cenar. Me levanto y la ayudo a incorporarse. Se coloca la ropa, sin apartar la vista del suelo.  
**-Sera mejor que valla a cambiarme para la cena** - dice arreglandose el pelo con la mano.  
**-Yo tambien** - me levantoy la acompaño hasta la puerta- **Aqui estoy para lo que necesites.  
**Se va con un ultimo rubor de mejillas.

Me ducho y me visto. Bajo los tres pisos que me separan del comedor. Llego el primero y me siento en el lado más alejado de la puerta. La gente  
comienza a entrar. Sakura va acompañada de tres chicas. Me mira fugazmente, y se vuelve sonrojada. Una de las chicas rubias que la acompaña se a fijado  
en la mirada que me lanza y comienza a interrogarla, hambrienta de chismorreos. La cena, pasta y pescado, acaba sin más. Me dirigo a mi cuarto y me dejo  
caer sobre la cama tras desvestirme y preparar mis cosas para mi primer dia de clase.


	2. 2 de Abril del 2008

**365**  
Idea Original XxSasukeUchihaxX  
Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto

_2de Abril del 2008_

Hoy me desperto la campana del reloj del colegio, avisando de que tenemos una hora antes de bajar a desayunar. Me ducho y me pongo el  
uniforme. Meto en la bolsa de deporte el chandal del colegio, hoy es nuestra primera clase de educacion fisica. En la puerta del comedor un  
chico del ultimo curso nos reparte nuestros horarios. Entro en el comedor. Tres manos se levantan inmediatamente y gritan mi nombre. Son  
Uzumaki, Haruno y la rubia cotilla. Me acerco hasta ellos sin tomar asiento.  
**-Te hemos guardado un sitio, Uchiha** - dice el rubio.  
**-No era necesario** - veo la desilusion dibujada en los ojos de Sakura y la indignacion en Uzumaki y la rubia- **Prefiero desayunar en la tranquilidad  
de mi soledad, gracias de todos modos** - digo haciendo una leve inclinacion de cabeza y encaminandome hacia la esquina de la mesa. Me sirven  
el desayuno e intento no dejar nada pensando unicamente en mi salud. Nunca me ha gustado demasiado comer.  
La primera clase de los martes es Ingles. Camino hasta el aula de idiomas donde gran parte de la clase ya esta esperando. Sakura no esta,  
como de costumbre, con Uzumaki y la rubia cotilla, si no con una chica que creo que se llama Temari. Hablan animadamente de algo y decido  
acercarme a saludar.  
**-Siento no haberte dado los buenos dias antes** - le dijo a la Haruno. Espero que siga agradecida por lo de ayer.  
**-No importa Sasuke kun, yo tampoco te los he dado a ti** - responde enrojeciendo un poco.  
La puerta del aula se abrio y el profesor nos hizo pasar. Nos sentaron por orden de lista y a mi me toco junto con la chica con la que Sakura  
hablaba animadamente, Sabaku no Temari. Tal vez ella tambien quisiese ser mi amiga. Como ella se habia presentado y sabia que su familia era  
importante, hice lo mismo.  
**-Uchiha Sasuke.  
-Estoy en la misma habitacion que Sakura.  
-Hm.**  
**-Lo digo porque espero no tener que dormir en el pasillo cuando os apetezca hacer algo más.  
-¿Algo más¿Crees que ella quiere algo asi?** - era algo obvio, pero Sakura es una chica timida y tal vez su amiga le diera el empujon.  
**-No te hagas el ingenuo.**  
**-No entiendo** - dije poniendo mi cara más inocente e incredula.  
**-Ella te importa una mierda y desde el principio lo que quieres es liarte con ella. Pero no voy a permitir que te aproveches de tu cara bonita para  
engatusarla.  
-Ya veo que no te he causado buena impresion** - que chica más extraña, ni mis buenos modos ni mis saber estar la estan impresionando. Iba a ser dificil  
tratar con ella.  
La tension era palpable en el ambiente, mejor seria no molestarla más durante toda la hora. Le pregunto la hora cortes y puntualmente para que no piense  
que no quiero hablar con ella y despues me despido para ir hacia clase de Economia. Me sientan junto al chico sin estilo, Rock Lee. No deja de hablar.  
**-Sakura chan es una chica muy linda.  
-Si.**  
**-Que suerte!  
-Ciertamente hay muchas chicas guapas en nuestro curso** - me mira con cara de espanto. Yo no le miro, estoy tomando apuntes de la pizarra, poniendo gran  
esmero en mi caligrafia y pensando en Temari. Ciertamente hay muchas chicas guapas en mi curso, pero ella seria la más dificil de conseguir. Todas me ven  
atractivo, pero a ella no le importa. Tal vez pueda valerme de que comparta habitacion con Sakura para seducirla. Sera mi reto personal este trimestre.

Despues voy a clase de Literatura Clasica, donde los pupitres son individuales yahora nos dan permiso para salir al recreo. La gente se sienta en  
los distintos bancos que hay bajo los arboles en el jardin del instituto. Voy hacia uno que aun esta vacio, saludando cortesmente a mi hermano al pasar  
junto a el, y me siento.  
Miro a todos cuanto haya mi alrededor. Hyuuga Hinata esta junto a su primo Neji, un curso mayor que nosotros. ConNeji estan el chico repetidor con  
el que me siento en Economia, Rock Lee, y una chica que no conozco.Junto al estanque esta Uzumaki, tirando piedras,Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, y  
AkimichiChouji.  
**-¡Eh¡Teneis algo para comer?**  
Es Yamanaka Ino, la rubia cotilla amiga de Sakura. Se acerca junto con la pelirosa y Temari.¿Debo ir hacia ellos? No, con tanto chico no. Mejor esperar  
otra oportunidad de hablar con ellas. A Sakura y Yamanaka ya las tengo en el bolsillo.Les contemplo charlar, aunque no capto toda la conversacion.  
Hablan sobre sus primeras impresiones de los profesores y de la gente del instituto. Irremediablemente salgo yo en el tema de conversacion. Inuzuka  
interroga a Sakura, que seha puesto roja y habla despacio. Debe de estar cansada de que todos le pregunten por lomismo. La campanasuena y todos  
nos dirigimos hacia la escalera para subir hacia el aula de Matematicas. De nuevo me sientan junto a Temari. Es muy buena en matematicas, pero no  
mejor queyo. Es mi especialidad. Pasamos el rato intentando resolver los problemas antes que el otro. La dejo ganar un par de veces por cortesia y  
le sonrio, pero ella parece darse cuenta, porque me mira con el ceño arrugado.  
Tras matematicas bajamos hacia el gimnasio para nuestra doble hora de gimnasia de los martes. Me gusta el deporte. Hoy empezaremos con las pruebas  
de resistencia, velocidad, flexibilidad...Voy alvestuario a cambiarme y luego voy junto con los chicoshasta losmedicos que nos hacen las pruebas  
medicas antes de comenzar la actividad. Consigo buenas marcas, aunque no me fijo en si son las mejores. Las chicas y los chicos estamos por separado  
en gimnasia. A nosotros nos dividen en grupos para jugar a baloncesto, pues hemos acabado pronto las pruebas, mientras que a ellas les lleva toda lahora.  
Nos dejan tiempo para ducharnos antes de la hora de comer y luego subimos hacia los dormitorios.  
En el pasillo Sakura me alcanza.  
**-Sasuke kun...-** dice con timidez agarrandome del brazo para que me detenga.  
**-Dime**- le digo con suavidad seductora.  
**-¿Vas a hacer esta tarde algo?**  
**-Estudiar.**  
**-¿Tendrias un ratito para ayudarme con matematicas, por favor? Estoy super perdida** - podria decirle que le ayudase Temari, pero tal vez asi podriamos  
repetir y mejorar lo de ayer.  
**-Claro,aunque me vendria mejor despues de cenar.**  
**-Despues de cenar...v-vale **- dice poniendose como un tomate. Me encanta que le pase eso.  
Paso las horas hasta la cena estudiando. No bajo, no tengo hambre. Me ducho y arreglo la habitacion. Ojala tuviese velas. Toca a la puerta. Voy a abrir.  
Lleva su libro de matematicas apretado contra el pecho y esta temblando de arriba a bajo. Esta vez me deleita con el pelosuelto, el flequillo rosado  
le cae por la frete dandole un aire muy sexy. Lleva unos vaqueros bien ajustados que le sienta genial y una blusa celeste que hace que se le transparente el  
sujetador negro.  
**-Pasa** - susurro y ella entra. La invito a sentarse en la cama y nos tumbamos con el libro delante. Empiezo a explicarle la clase de hoy desde el principio,  
intentando rozar sus manos siempre que podia, o acercarme a su oido. Lo esta disfrutando. Cuando llegamos a la ultima pagina explicada paseo mi  
mano desde sus hombros hasta el final de su espalda, disfrutando de la suavidad del tejido y del escalofrio que la recorre. Me mira con sus ojos verdes  
y brillantes, con la boca entreavierta y sus labios perfectamente dibujados por un gloss rosa. La agarro por la barbilla con cuidado y la hacerco hacia mi para  
besarla. Un simple beso. Cierro el libro y lo tiro al suelo. La tiendo sobre el edredon azul del instituto y comienzo a besar la suave piel de su cuello, mientras ella  
se agarra a mi pelo con las manos. Meto mis manos bajo la blusa y acaricio su piel, subiendo hasta su sujetador, pero no encuentro el cierre.  
**-Delante** - me susurra. Sonrio para mi y me separo un poco para poderpasar las manos hacia su pecho y desabrochar la tela negra. Se la descuelgo por los hombros  
mientras la beso con pasion. Ella, sumisa, me ayuda a quitarselo. Le masajeo sus desarrollados pechos mientras ella gimey nuestras lenguas bailan dentro de  
nuestras bocas. Pero hoy no me apetece besarla. Le desabrocho los baqueros y se los bajo suavemente, acariciandole las piernas segun voy bajando.  
Ella me mira preocupada. Le doy un beso sobre el muslo y la miro a los ojos intentando relajarla, aunque no parece surtir demasiado efecto.  
Me quito la camisa de uniforme, haciendola enrojecer de nuevo. Me desabrocho el pantalon sin quitarmelo y comienzo a quitar los botones de su blusa.  
Esta muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, apenas acabo de quitarle la ropa y comienzo a penetrarla descubro que no es virgen. Eso me disgusta. Aprieto mis labios  
contra los de ella para que no vea mi expresion de asombro. Ella pasa sus manos por mi espalda, apretandose contra mi. Siento sus pechos, herizados  
y duros, contra el mio. Apoyo las manos al lado de sus costados y comienzo a embestirla con suavidad. Ella comienza a soltar pequeños gemidos mientras  
yo trabajo nuestras bocas. Nohe tomado precauciones, pero ella no se a quejado. Teniendo en cuenta que no es virgen puedeque tome anticonceptivos.  
Esta muyhumeda y entro en ella con facilidad, disfrutando de su cuerpo y su calor. La cojo de la nuca para acariciar su suavecabello rosa y ella me muerde,  
traviesa, la oreja. Le sonrio para que no se reprima y ella hunde su bonita cabeza en mi cuello, lamiendolo.  
**-Más rapido** - gime apretando sus dedos en mi espalda. Leabro las piernas para poder penetrarla mejor y más rapido. Aumentoel ritmo de las embestidad  
yella comienza a gemir demasiado. La beso para ahogar sus gritos de placer y que no nos delate. Noto elhormigueo sobre el estomago previo al orgasmo.  
Ellaa cerrado los ojos,y niegade vez en cuando con la cabeza, nublada de placer. La aferro contra mi para dar las ultimas embestidas y eyaculo en su  
calido interior. Le acaricio los suaves mechones rosados mientras le sonrio.


End file.
